


My Father Knows...

by westallenkiss



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Episode Tag, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Tarlos - Freeform, literally they left this out so i wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: Carlos is anxious, he needs to tell TK what his father said...
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 10
Kudos: 283





	My Father Knows...

**Author's Note:**

> so headcanon coming out, i really hate when they leave stuff out that i know happened ;) hope you enjoy*
> 
> oh yeah, spoilers from 2x08, please read with caution...

"Okay, son, you need to get some rest, Carlos do not stay too long," Owen smirked just slightly patting his future son-in-law on the back as he exited with Gywn.

Carlos ducked his head to hide his smile and nodded simply. He didn't even think twice as he was practically skipping over to TK laying in the hospital bed. "Does it still hurt?" His eyes got soft as he looked at him with a small pout. His hand reached out to softly touch his head.

"Yeah, but I'm okay, you're here," TK promised. "Could my parents be any more embarrassing then they just were?" He rolled his eyes slightly, "Oh ow, that hurts." He pouted. 

Carlos made a face, letting his fingers trail gently against his face as he leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to his lips. "You'll live, can't be as bad as my parents pretty much knowing that you are my boyfriend already and I didn't even have to tell them after all..." He told TK with a slight smirk on his face, that was not how he planned on telling him but it just came out that way. 

TK's mouth opened slightly, shocked, but wait, "What?" He blinked. "Your dad knows about me?" His eyes searched his boyfriend with seriousness, "Carlos, that's...how did he find out..."

"Well considering I disobeyed him to find you, then I think he saw me kind of caressing you before you went into the ambulance," Carlos breathed in, "He said, _are you going to ride with your boyfriend?_ "

"And what did you say!" TK reached out to take Carlos' hand in his, instinctively Carlos gently started to caress his wrist.

"I was shocked, all this time they knew, they knew since the Farmer's Market...I guess it was obvious." Carlos shrugged just slightly still caressing his boyfriend as gently as he could, looking over him, hating how much pain he was in. He knew he was from how tightly he was holding on to him. "I told him that I couldn't wait to introduce you properly, that I think he would really like you," He added leaning forward to gently press a kiss to his forehead, "I have no doubt in my mind that my parents could hate you," He promised. "He knows I have good judgement...although he doubted me throughout this entire time, it was the moment that I saved you, he knew...I'm sure..." Carlos breath hitched softly as he leaned back a little for TK to continue to squeeze his hand like he was.

"I'm so happy, Carlos. I really am. I do hate how you were so worried about telling them," TK frowned a little, but I knew they would come around eventually, "I bet it was my fault at the market, my face kind of really was a little, I got pretty messed up the second I thought you were embarrassed by me..." 

"No, Ty, I was never embarrassed by you, I was scared, but I shouldn't have doubted my parents knowing me like that...sometimes I just feel the need to be perfect..." Carlos sighed feeling the pressure of being the Ranger's son. 

"You are perfect, Carlos," TK answered with a bit of a groan wanting to yell at him for thinking of himself like that. 

"Shhh, it's because of you I was able to prove to my dad who I am, so thank you." Carlos' voice got soft as he gripped TK's hand tighter a single tear falling from his already watering eyes.

"Thank you for being you, Carlos Reyes," TK reached his hand out to touch Carlos' face and let his thumb trace over his cheek where he saw the tear falling, "I love you," He breathed.

"I love you too, Ty, more than anything in this world." Carlos breathed in, sliding his hand up TK's arm and leaning in to kiss his forehead again.

It was then that TK's pounding headache was slowly subsiding, he whimpered softly at the kiss, lifting himself up just a little to get closer to his boyfriend, "I can't wait to have dinner with your parents and tell them how you saved my life coming to Texas," TK whispered against his ear, and poked him so he could get his lips for a kiss, "Then I want to tell them how if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be as happy as I am at this very moment despite the pain," TK added with a slight wince, "I just need you, that's all I need." He closed his eyes and just inhaled, seeing Carlos' face behind his closed eyelids smiling at him, and when he opened them he was still there, looking at him like he always looks at him. 

Carlos knew exactly what TK just did, as if he was literally capturing the moment in his head, "I'll always be here, Ty." Carlos promised with another little smile of his reserved just for TK.

TK smiled glancing over his boyfriend's features and again his eyes closing, he wasn't in pain anymore, he just needed to keep holding on to the love of his life...

**Author's Note:**

> *let me know what you thought, it keeps me going.


End file.
